La marca que dejaste ayer
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: los sentimientos ocultos de rukia e ichigo se hacen cada vez más intensos


**_La marca que dejaste Ayer... _****_  
_**  
Hacia prácticamente un par de semanas que se había ido de la sociedad, su llegada había causado un gran alboroto y desesperación... e incluso había logrado que aquellos capitanes que nunca se habían inmutado ante la presencia de alguien, lograran expulsar su poder hasta el punto máximo de su desesperación por no perder...  
Si definitivamente había sido _él_, el causante de todo eso... pero eso no fue todo, también revolucionó el corazón de alguien quien había desechado todos sus sentimientos...

Si apareciste así... fue el destino quien nos quiso reunir, aún en este camino difícil de soportar pero aún así te trajo a mi, ahora te fuiste con tu típica sonrisa.

_¿Que era lo que me pasaba, ¿acaso no era suficiente el sacrificio que habías echo por mi, ¿acaso yo quería más?_

No, no podía ser así de egoísta, habías echo tanto por mi, ahora era mi turno de dejarte vivir una vida normal... 

En el mundo humano, aquel chico que había causado todo ese alboroto, hacía sus rutinas como siempre, iba al colegio, y después llegaba a su casa con su familia, a simple vista se veía totalmente normal, ante todos sus amigos, el había llegado de unas largas vacaciones.

Conservaba su misma manera de ser, alegre, cabezón, todas las cualidades típicas de él... pero solo el silencio de su dormitorio era el fiel testigo de su mirada hacia la luna, de su búsqueda desesperada en su ropero, en el que alguna vez, la mujer que había cambiado su vida, había dormido allí...  
Al mirarlo pensó:

_" tantas veces la tuve cerca...y ahora esas veces se reducieron a nada.." _

Su melancolía continuó aquella noche... intentó conciliar el sueño, pero fue inútil... la extrañaba, pero aún así no quería admitirlo...

De repente cerró sus ojos, pero los abrió al instante al sentir una presencia extraña en su habitación, exactamente en su ventana, dirigió su mirada hacia esta como en busca desesperado de algo... ahí estaba ella... la egoísta, la que no se conformaba con el sacrificio que había echo aquella persona por ella... Ichigo, por su lado no sabía como reaccionar, la extrañaba tanto, pero no quería dar a conocer sus sentimientos hacia ella... ya que solo complicaría más las cosas.  
Aquella muchacha solo se limitó a decir:

- Hola... - mientras que el débilmente profirió un saludo de la misma forma... sus sentimientos estaban confundidos Rukia no sabía que excusa inventar, cuando le preguntara que era lo que hacía acá, mientras que Ichigo, lo único que pensaba era en que ella se quedara con el...

Tímidamente Rukia se armó de valor y le explicó que ella solo venía para saber si no habían cosas anormales en su mundo, y el con cierto nerviosismo le contó que todo funcionaba bien...

_¿Como después de todo lo que habían vivido, se podían limitar a esas cínicas conversaciones?_

A ninguno de los dos le cabía en la cabeza.

Después de un buen rato de conversaciones, Rukia se paró y se dirigió a la ventana , ella pensaba que no tenía nada más que conversar, aunque la verdad quería quedarse, pero sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta, fue en ese momento cuando Ichigo con la mirada oculta, cerró la ventana de golpe impidiendo que Rukia se fuera. Acto seguido apareció por detrás de ella y susurrándole al oído le dijo: 

- Quédate... - esta al escuchar esas palabras sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, Ichigo sin titubear se acercó mucho más a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello delicadamente.

La guerra Interna de Rukia había comenzado, tenía que irse, tenía que alejarse de el, pero quería quedarse. Ichigo no facilitó su trabajo, continuó besándola subiendo sus labios hasta su oreja, pasando ligeramente la punta de su lengua, esta sentía un cosquilleo maravilloso... definitivamente había perdido la guerra.

Se dio la media vuelta para enfrentarse con aquel cuerpo calido y bien formado del muchacho que había revolucionado su alma. Le facilitó el trabajo al muchacho permitiendo que la hiciera suya, lentamente comenzaba a besarla, desechando todo material que evitara el contactos con sus cuerpos. no hubo ningún lado del cuerpo de ella que Ichigo no hubiera besado, hasta que decidido, la hizo suya toda la noche... repitiéndole todo el momento: 

-Quédate, no te me vayas, como ayer... por favor...

Fin.


End file.
